sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Machine Head (album)
| Recorded = Early December 1971 | Studio = Grand Hotel, Montreux, Switzerland with the 16 Track Rolling Stones Mobile Studio | Genre = | Length = | Label = Purple (Europe, Oceania, South America) Warner Bros. (USA, Canada & Japan) | Producer = Deep Purple | Last album = Fireball (1971) | This album = Machine Head (1972) | Next album = Who Do We Think We Are (1973) | Misc = }} Machine Head is the sixth studio album released by the English rock band Deep Purple. It was recorded through December 1971 in Montreux, Switzerland, and released in March 1972. Machine Head is often cited as a major influence in the early development of the heavy metal music genre. Commercially, it is Deep Purple's most successful album, topping the charts in several countries following its release. The album reached number 1 in the United Kingdom and stayed in the top 40 for 20 weeks. It reached number 7 in the United States, remaining on the ''Billboard'' 200 for 118 weeks. Background Deep Purple initially planned to record Machine Head in December 1971, at Montreux Casino in Switzerland. A mobile recording studio owned by the Rolling Stones had been booked and hotel reservations made, but lead singer Ian Gillan contracted hepatitis. Cancelling a forthcoming tour of America, the band placed all their plans on hold, and Gillan was advised by his doctor to spend the next few months recuperating. Nevertheless, enthused by the new project, the band travelled to Switzerland to begin recording. The Casino was a large arena built in a complex of casinos, restaurants and other entertainment facilities. The band had performed there in May 1971 and enjoyed both the location and Claude Nobs, founder and general manager of the famous Montreux Jazz Festival. Amongst others, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd and Black Sabbath had all performed there. The Casino closed for refurbishments each winter, and so the band arrived there on 3 December. One last concert date remained, following which they were to have the location to themselves. Recording Frank Zappa's concert of 4 December at the Casino was made infamous when a member of the audience fired a flare into the building's roof. Although there were no fatalities, the resultant fire ruined Deep Purple's plans. Nobs relocated the band to a nearby theatre called the Pavilion, where they recorded the basic tracks for a song provisionally named "Title No. 1". Bass player Roger Glover said he woke up one morning saying the title "Smoke on the Water" out loud. Later Gillan, based on the title, wrote the lyrics describing the band's experience in Montreux, recording the Machine Head album. A photograph of the burning Montreux Casino would ultimately be included in the gatefold of Machine Head's album cover. |align=left|width=25%}} As a new location the Pavilion proved to be impractical, as nearby residents flooded the local police station's switchboard to complain about the noise the band made. Although the police were prevented from entering the building by the band's roadies, who held the venue's doors shut, the band were quickly evicted. They searched for other locations in which to record and settled on the empty Grand Hotel, on the edge of Montreux. With the mobile recording unit parked at the main entrance, they set up at the end of one of the building's corridors, off the main lobby. An assortment of equipment and sound-insulating mattresses meant that to get to the recording van the band were forced to walk through bedrooms and across balconies. This proved so arduous that they stopped listening to playbacks of their recordings, instead performing until they were satisfied with what they had. A song entitled "When a Blind Man Cries" was recorded during these sessions, but not included on the album. Instead, it was used as the B-side on the "Never Before" single. The song appears as a bonus track on the album's 25th anniversary edition. The supporting tour for Machine Head included a trip to Japan that would later become the double-live Made in Japan album. Four songs off Machine Head ("Highway Star", "Smoke on the Water", "Lazy" and "Space Truckin'") would be included on the final cut of the original Made in Japan LP. Release and reception |title=Review Machine Head|last=Rivadavia|first=Eduardo|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=26 August 2009}} |rev2=BBC Music |rev2score=favourable |rev3=MusicHound|rev3score= http://www.acclaimedmusic.net/061024/A257.htm |rev4=''Record Collector'' |rev4score= |rev5=''Rolling Stone'' |rev5score=favourable }} Machine Head hit the number one spot on the British charts within seven days of its release, remaining there for two weeks before returning in May for a further week. In the US, the album peaked at number seven and remained in the Billboard charts for two years. Rolling Stone's Lester Bangs praised the lyrics to "Highway Star" and "Space Truckin'" as well as the entire album's music, although he was less complimentary about the lyrics for the remaining songs: "In between those two Deep Purple classics lies nothing but good, hard-socking music, although some of the lyrics may leave a bit to be desired." Concluding: "I do know that this very banality is half the fun of rock 'n' roll. And I am confident that I will love the next five Deep Purple albums madly so long as they sound exactly like these last three." Robert Christgau rated the album a B, writing "I approve of their speeding, and Ritchie Blackmore has copped some self-discipline as well as a few suspicious-sounding licks from his buddies in London." AllMusic critic Eduardo Rivadavia called Machine Head "one of the essential hard rock albums of all time." Machine Head contains classical and blues influences. Blackmore confirmed that the chord progression for the solos in "Highway Star" was inspired by the work of 18th-century composer Johann Sebastian Bach. The song was actually composed by Blackmore and Gillan at the start of the Fireball gigs on a bus travelling to Portsmouth Guild Hall, in response to a question from a member of the press as to how the band created their material. }} Blackmore noted that Machine Head was recorded in about three weeks, remarking that "everything was natural and it all worked." He further stated, "I didn't like Fireball very much because we were just working too much. But we had about a month off before Machine Head, which allowed me to get my head together and write some stuff." Kerrang! magazine listed the album at No. 35 among the "100 Greatest Heavy Metal Albums of All Time" in 1989. In an Observer Music Monthly Greatest British Albums poll, Ozzy Osbourne chose Machine Head as one of his ten favourite British records of all time. Machine Head is the subject of one of the Classic Albums series of documentaries about the making of famous albums. Machine Head was released on the multichannel formats DVD-Audio (2001) in a new 5.1 channel mix and SACD (2003) with the European quadraphonic mix, and more recently, also on SACD on 17 August 2011, by Warner Music Group in their Warner Premium Sound series (Which has the same 5.1 channel mix as the 2001 DVD-Audio version).Warner Premium Sound 17 August 2011 releases (in Japanese). Retrieved 3 November 2011. 40th anniversary releases The 40th anniversary edition of Machine Head was released on 8 October 2012 by EMI. A 5-disc set accompanied with fully illustrated 60-page hardback booklet. Contents include: Original album 2012 remaster (CD1), Roger Glover's 1997 mixes (CD2), Original album quad SQ stereo (2012 remaster) (CD3), In Concert '72 from Paris Theatre, London, 9 March 1972 – 2012 mix (CD4), 2012 high resolution remaster & surround mixes (DVD, audio only). Also as part of the celebrations of the 40th anniversary celebrations Re-Machined: A Tribute to Deep Purple's Machine Head was released on 25 September 2012 by Eagle Rock Entertainment. Track listing Original vinyl release 25th anniversary edition 40th anniversary edition Personnel ;Deep Purple * Ian Gillan – vocals, harmonica * Ritchie Blackmore – guitar * Jon Lord – keyboards * Roger Glover – bass * Ian Paice – drums, percussion ;Production * Martin Birch – engineering, mixing with Deep Purple * Jeremy "Bear" Gee – assistant engineer * Nick Watterton – Rolling Stones Mobile Studio operator * Ian Hansford, Rob Cooksey, Colin Hart – equipment technicians * Shephard Sherbell – photography * Roger Glover and John Coletta – cover design * Peter Denenberg and Roger Glover – remixing (1997) * Peter Mew – remastering at Abbey Road Studios, London (1997) Charts ;Album ;Singles Certifications |salesamount=100,000+|salesref= }} Accolades Covers *Yngwie J. Malmsteen covered "Pictures of Home" on his album Inspiration (1996). *Carlos Santana covered "Smoke on the Water" in 2010. * Pat Boone covered "Smoke on the Water" on his 1997 album In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy. References Bibliography * }} * }} Category:Deep Purple albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:1972 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Purple Records albums